


Safe House Moments: Bogdan vs the Cat

by Zephyrfox



Series: Goldeneye Reflections [5]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Tumblr Creative Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec and his three allies set up a safe house during the events of Hidden in Shadows. The only problem was that a cat had already claimed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr Creative Bingo September 26 word list. My words were disfigure, spirit, bring, university, and bliss.
> 
> Alec made three friends and allies during Hidden in Shadows; Lidiya Raskova, Pyotr Bogdan, and Dayesi Malinina. Lidiya is a doctor, Bogdan is basically Alec's enforcer and second in command, and Dayesi is a spy/assassin who plays the part of Alec's mistress.
> 
> This story is a series of vignettes that show how Alec ended up with a cat - despite Bogdan's best efforts.

 

“Where did that cat come from?”

Pyotr looked in the direction Dayesi was pointing. A cat, its tortoiseshell coat a riot of colors, was sunning itself in a sunbeam in the middle of the empty lounge of their new safe house. “I don’t know. I’d better get rid of it.”

Dayesi nodded. “Be careful, Pyotr, feral cats can be dangerous.”

He rolled his eyes at her. It was just a cat. How dangerous could it be? He walked quietly over to the cat. 

It ignored him as it lazed in the sun, until he bent and scooped it up. Then it became a growling, spitting menace, wielding its claws like scimitars.

He swore, struggling to keep a grip on it. “Open the door, Dasha!” he yelled over Dayesi’s laughter. Damn it. She wasn’t the one getting sliced open! 

She contained her laughter long enough to get the door open and stood aside, allowing him a clear path to the outside.

He tossed the cat out and slammed the door shut.

There was a loud clanging next to him.

He winced. An ugly metal floor vase that had been standing by the door now lay on its side, dented and disfigured from its impact on the tiles of the entryway. 

“Oh, Petya.” Dayesi muffled a laugh behind her hand, her eyes dancing with mirth, “I’m sorry. Let me go get Lidiya to tend your battle wounds.”

Pyotr looked at the scratches. He didn’t think he needed their doctor to check them, although some of them were quite deep. “No, don’t bother—” he broke off as Dayesi went to the hallway and called up the stairs.

Lidiya’s voice floated down. “Coming!”

He huffed in frustration. Alec was sure to follow her, and he didn’t need his boss to see him bloodied by a damn cat. It was embarrassing.

 

~~~~

 

Pyotr glanced into the room Lidiya had designated her treatment room as he walked past. Dayesi was helping her arrange the new medical equipment. He’d offered to assist, but Dasha had hissed at him to find something else to do. 

He stifled a laugh as he heard her flirting awkwardly with Lidiya. It wasn’t going well for her. He’d seen Dayesi in action before; normally she could take out a mark either by seduction or death within minutes. Apparently her skills deserted her in the face of their resident physician.

“How, uh, how long ago did you go to university?” The hesitance in Dayesi’s voice was nothing like her usual assured contralto.

He peeked in the door. He couldn’t see Dayesi, but Lidiya was framed by the window, placing objects into a cabinet. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw him. She didn’t react to his presence other than a flash of mischievous amusement. 

He tipped an imaginary hat at her, and her eyelid flickered in a barely-there wink as she continued her motion and answered Dayesi. He smirked. It looked as though Lilya had that seduction well in hand. 

He continued through the house towards the lounge, and stopped suddenly. That damn cat was lounging indolently on the stairs. How the hell had it gotten back in the house? Every time he tossed it outside, it somehow managed to find its way back in. 

Wary of the cat’s claws this time, he pulled off his jacket and approached it stealthily.

The cat yawned at him, displaying a mouth full of dagger-like fangs.

“Got you!” He tossed the jacket over the cat and picked it up, holding it away from his body as it struggled. He carried it to the door, where he juggled the cat and the knob to get the door open.

He tossed the cat outside, still bundled in his jacket, and slammed the door shut. He could always retrieve his jacket later, after the cat left.

~*~

Later, when he went outside to get his jacket, he stopped and grimaced as he caught sight — and smell — of it. He gingerly picked up the poor, shredded garment that now reeked of cat piss. He cursed the cat furiously under his breath as he carried it around to the back of the house and threw it in the garbage. 

 

~~~~

 

Pyotr was in the lounge with Dayesi, looking out at the stairs. He wanted to see if she was right. He had asked for her help in figuring out a way to get the cat out of the house permanently, and she had refused with a mysterious smile, telling him to “just watch.” 

The cat sat there, glaring back at him with baleful green eyes. It looked like a bad-tempered gargoyle.

They watched Alec bring a plate of food out of the kitchen and set it down next to the little monster.

Alec stood up and realized they were watching him. He looked embarrassed. “It’s cold outside. It’s got to be difficult for him to find food —” completely ignoring the fact that the cat was definitely in no danger of starving — “so I thought I’d let him have some scraps.” He paused uncomfortably. “Just let him eat. I’ll be in my office.”

He and Dayesi said nothing as they watched Alec walk away, leaving the cat to feast on the best part of a medium rare filet mignon.

Dayesi raised her eyebrow at him as she held out her hand. 

He grumbled, but dug out his wallet.

Dasha smirked at him. “Thank you, Pyotr.” She practically skipped off, heading in the same direction as Alec.

He was left alone to glare at his nemesis. “All right, cat. You win. It’s time for a truce.”

The cat, naturally, ignored him.

 

~~~~

 

He glared at the cat. It was sunning itself in the lounge. Again.

He almost jumped when Dayesi appeared at his elbow. She smirked up at him.

“Give it up, Pyotr. Alec’s been in better spirits since the cat started hanging around. He isn’t going to let you throw the cat out.”

“I can dream, can’t I?” 

She shook her head. “He’s named it. The cat isn’t going anywhere.”

He turned to stare at her. “He  _ named _ it?”

She nodded. “Rurik.”

“What?”

“Rurik. The ruler of the Kieven Rus that founded the Rurikid dynasty.” She looked pained. “He told me all about them, and how the family ruled Russia until they were succeeded by the Romanovs.”

He sighed. “Of course he did.” He cocked his head, “Did you think all the books in the library were for show? I think he’s read all of them at least once.”

She huffed an annoyed breath. “I don’t care what he reads. A simple statement that he’d named the cat would have been fine. But no. He had to go into  _ details." _

Pyotr smirked when he realized what the problem had really been. “Lidiya was waiting for you, wasn’t she?”

Dasha glared daggers at him.

 

~~~~

 

Pyotr walked into the lounge and almost stumbled over the furry lump on the floor. It was Rurik — now familiarly known as Rory — Alec’s battle-scarred old tom cat. Of course, Alec claimed the cat wasn’t his, but who was it that kept leaving dishes of food out for it? It wasn’t Dayesi or Lidiya!

He eyed the cat. Rory appeared to be blissed out, lying in a sunbeam, purring as he drooled on a catnip toy.

He shook his head. “Damn cat. You’re going to get stepped on one of these days.” He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he bent and stroked the cat’s side. “You need to be more careful.”

The purring got louder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dayesi isn't cheating on Alec with Lidiya. Her role of being his mistress is in public; in private she is his friend and confidant. 
> 
>    
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi. You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com.


End file.
